The Epic Adventure to Save the Universes
by addictedtojori
Summary: Follow Skylar and Ambrosia Lynn on an epic adventure filled with danger, chaos, and life lessons that will keep you on the edge. In this adventure the girls are introduced as the daughters of Captian Jack Harkness and the Doctor and are separated after they're sent in the TARDIS to go back in time to keep the universes from aligning and distroying the universe. See inside for more
1. Chapter 1:The Doctor, Jack Harkness, bur

Introduction

It was mid July when Ambrosia Lynn Harkness was born, and it would be several months later that she would be introduced to her father as the baby that her mother could no longer bear to take care of. This would be the beginning of a fate some would say was "destined to be", and others "a tragic destiny". Either way, Ambrosia would grow up to take on a mission bigger that the universes...,quite literally, and with the help of some very important and well-known friends (from Captain Jack Sparrow to Ben 10), she will conquer something she'd never even dream up. Follow her and her friends on an epic quest through disaster, chaos, and adventure for better or for worse.

Chapter 1: The Doctor, Jack Harkness, burnt brownies, and the unfortunate case of a poopy diaper.  
"Will you please keep that thing from crying? Please?" Captain Jack Harkness pleads from the kitchen. The Doctor audibly groans and stands up from where he's sitting, on the floor, playing match the fez for the millionth time with his 10 month old daughter Skylar.  
Ever since Skylar was born, she proved to be genius, much like her father, and instantly took a liking to intellectual activities, despite not yet being able to communicate.  
The Doctor walks over to the couch where 7 month old baby Ambrosia is, swinging her baby blanket erratically for a little one. Ambrosia is the exact opposite of Skylar, not only in looks, but also in behavior.  
Aside from the light brown eyed, soft and wavy reddish brown hair and pale skin, Skylar displays a tranquil and almost adult-like attitude, even when she was Ambrosia's age. Ambrosia on the other hand is constantly crying and throwing anything that she can get her hands on. She's constantly temperamental and fussing over the smallest things. Sure she doesn't know how to communicate, but her short tempered attitude was bound to be a sign for when she was older.  
"I thought it was your turn to change her diaper." The Doctor groans and cradles Ambrosia in his arms.  
"She pooped again?! How many time will she poop today?" Captain Jack complains, walking into the living room with a bowl of brownie mix in a bowl under one arm.  
"She's a baby Jack, she'll poop as many times as she wants to, and you'll be a good father and change her diaper so that she doesn't get all gross."  
"I have brownies to make." Jack says quickly, turning on his heel and stalking toward the kitchen. Before he can even get several inches, the Doctor reaches out and grabs his shirt collar, firmly pulling him backward. He swoops the bowl out of Jack's hand and agrees to make the brownies if he'll change the diaper and watch over Skylar for a few minutes.  
"Why can't you just swing your sonic screwdriver over her and make the poop gone and her butt clean again?" he asks, trying hard to get out of changing the diaper.  
Through the whole thing, Ambrosia continues to wail, deciding to pick up the volume to an ear splitting frequency.  
"Just change her diaper Jack, no cheating your way out of it again. You're her father and you WILL act like it." The Doctor growls in response, half-stomping to the kitchen, tired of his partner making excuses  
Several minutes later, Jack walks into the kitchen with a poopy diaper in his hands and part of the waste spread all over the front of his shirt. The Doctor stops What he's doing and immediately and turns to the man.  
"What on Earth did you do Jack?!"  
A guilty look crosses Jack's face before he says, "I... Er... I kinds tried to use your sonic screwdriver to change her. And it didn't work out that well."  
The Doctor huffs and decides that now isn't the time to lecture him on how he told him to change the diaper by hand and not use the sonic to get out of it.  
"Just go take a shower and get your clothes into the wash, I'll take care of Ambrosia."  
Jack gives him a "thank you so much, you saved me" smile and scurries off to the shower and the Doctor yells after him, "you better be glad I love you!" which gets a muted giggle from Jack before all that can be heard is the sound of running water.  
The Doctor sighs again and assesses the damage. He realizes that most of it went on Jack and nowhere else except a little smudge on the couch where Ambrosia still lies.  
"At least you stopped crying sweetie." He says as he picks her up and takes her to the blanket that laid out on the floor. He quickly changes her and gets her cleaned up and sets her down to play with Skylar. Just as he sets her down, the fire alarm goes off and he curses. Through all of the turmoil he totally forgot about the now burnt to nothing brownies.  
"This is going to be a long day." He groans, running back into the kitchen.  
- 13 years later -  
"I don't know if I can do this Jack. What if something happens to them? I'll never be able to forgive myself of anything does." The Doctor contemplates his so called "mission and only chance to save the human race" as he stares at their two teenage daughters.  
On the other hand, Skylar and Ambrosia are paying no attention to them, as they're too busy fighting over whether Hulk or Iron Man is better.  
"Hulk is so much better! He could smash the crap outta Iron Man with one blow, then you'd just have a pile of sheet medal, which he practically is anyway," Ambrosia argues.  
"Oh that is so not true! Iron Man could use his super speed and fly at Hulk and super punch him or just shoot him with his lasers using JARVIS. That's so much cooler." Skylar argues.  
"That is so lame. It's like you're trying to argue that CatDog is better than Courage the Cowardly Dog."  
"Well he is so what's your point? Oh yeah, it's that I'm right and you're wrong, like always." Skylar snaps back without any hesitation.  
"You're just like your father. " Ambrosia grumbles.  
"Oh what's that suppose to mean?!" Skylar yells, starting to get extremely upset and defensive.  
Before Ambrosia can give her mean response Captain Jack interrupts and walks over to them, getting in the middle of them, and quieting them down.  
"Girls listen up. It's time for you to go on that very important mission that we talked about. Your father and I really don't want to send you girls off, but its our only chance. It's the worlds' only chance. Please be good, don't fight, and stay safe.  
And...I love you both very much." Captain Jack immediately starts tearing up and pulls both girls in for a tight embrace. The Doctor walks over a few seconds later and joins them. They all just stand there for a moment hugging and enjoying the moment before letting go and letting the girls walk into the TARDIS.  
"I love you always. We wish you the best of luck." The Doctor says, his voice breaking at the end as he leans heavily into Jack's arms. Both wipe tears from their eyes and wave back to their girls as the TARDIS door closes.  
Skylar wipes tears from her eyes and puts a reassuring hand on Ambrosia's shoulder. "Hey don't worry, we'll be back before you can say wibbly wobbly timey wimey."  
With that she makes her way over to the heart of the TARDIS and starts typing in commands. Ambrosia smiles and turns to Skylar, "You're right Sky. It'll be alright."  
But sadly, neither one of the girls could be any further from the truth.


	2. Chapter 2-Space Malfunctions

"Oh good going idiot, we hit something." Ambrosia yells at Skylar, stalking over to where she is standing, at the heart of the TARDIS.  
Skylar makes a face at Ambrosia and turns back to the controls, pushing buttons and pulling levers frantically.  
"You know we probably hit an alien or a space deer or something."  
"There's no such thing as a space deer Ambrosia." Skylar says rolling her eyes.  
"Knowing my bad luck and your horrible driving we probably hit the only space deer in existence."  
Before Skylar can open her mouth to snipe back, the TARDIS shudders and wobbles, sending the girls flying in opposite directions. Ambrosia flies to the other side and slams hard into the far wall, gasping for breath.  
Skylar gets thrown into the control panel, causing the TARDIS to jolt the other way, sending Ambrosia flying toward Skylar.  
Ambrosia slams into Skylar with an unstoppable force, and both girls go flying again, Ambrosia still struggling to get her breath back.  
Suddenly the TARDIS stops and both girls fall to he floor. Then, the TARDIS lurches forward and spins upside down, right side up, left, right, and upside down again. Ambrosia struggles to grab onto anything she can and barely gets hold of the railing around the heart of the TARDIS. She reaches out to grab onto Skylar's hand and catches her by the very tips of her fingers.  
"Hold on!" She yells to her, desperately trying to tighten her grip on Skylar's hand.  
When she's finally able to grab on to her wrist, the TARIDS jeers to the right and she slips from her grip, pulling Ambrosia forward with her. As they're falling, Ambrosia managed to shove Skylar over just enough so that she doesn't slam into the doors. Ambrosia, on the other hand, smacks into the doors hard, causing them to fly open. She's just barely able to extend her hand to save herself by catching the door handle.  
They continue to move at lightning speed and the doors flap around, the wind viciously swirling around a dangling Ambrosia.  
Skylar's face appears through the open doors, and she reaches her hand out for Ambrosia to grab onto.  
Ambrosia reaches up but misses. The doors swing again, as the TARDIS jolts to a stop before speeding in the opposite direction.  
Ambrosia is yanked down my gravity, and the fact that they're traveling at over 100 miles per hour. Her fingers slip from the door handle and, luckily, her shirt snags a stray wire and she dangles helplessly.  
"Skylar help!" she shouts, desperation clear in her voice. There's a sharp ripping sound that you couldn't miss. Ambrosia looks up, fearing the worse, only to confirm her fears. The part of her shirt that's snagged is ripping. The TARDIS lurches again and Skylar goes flying backward, just as she's getting her hand around Ambrosia's wrist.  
Ambrosia has just enough pull from Skylar to pull herself forward, but she finds that there's nothing to grab onto and slips again. Now Ambrosia dangles from the edge of the floor of the TARDIS. Nothing protects her body either, so the wind hits her at full force, forcing her to lift and become practically diagonal to the floor of the TARDIS. She can just barely see into the TARDIS where Skylar lay, dazed from smacking into the metal railing again.  
Ambrosia is just lifting a hand to get s better grip, seeing a perfect and probably her only opportunity to do so, when the TARDIS comes to a halt once again.  
Time seems to slow as two things happen:  
Skylar watches Ambrosia lose her grip completely and bends her knees, pressing her feet into the wall and launching herself at the doors to save her sister.  
Ambrosia goes plummeting into the vortex or time and space and the TARDIS slams the doors shut, making it impossible for Skylar to go after her.  
Skylar smashes into the doors just as they're slammed shut and she fades into blackness. Just before everything goes black she hears alarms go off from the TARDIS control panel and she murmurs "I'm so sorry Ambrosia." Then it all fades out.

"Skylar!"  
Ambrosia hurdles through the time vortex getting thrown in all directions. Universes speed past her and objects fly at the, barely missing her head several times.  
Suddenly, a black hole appears in front of he and she knows that there's no way to avoid it, so she braces herself.  
As soon as she passes through the black hole, she's throw into another vortex and all of the air is pushed from her body. A throbbing headache suddenly takes over and the pain is too intense. Before she black out she swears that she could hear Skylar yelling her name.  
**I'M SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG. I SWEAR I'M TRYING TO UPDATE AS QUICKLY AS I CAN I JUST HAVE A LOT GOING ON sENIOR YEAR OF HIGH SCHOOL. Now that the intro is over I'll also be updating longer chapters. Hope you like it! READ& REVEW PLEEEZEEEEE! You make me happy!**


End file.
